Warriors- The Prophecy of Storms
by Aleasanthara
Summary: I haven't come up with a summary yet... so... uh... yeah. All characters are mine! Rated T for bloodshed and other stuffs... yeah. Genre 3: Romance-Used to be called Secrets of the Moon
1. Prolouge

A silver pool of water splashed at an orange cat's paws. An unfamiliar face stared back at him as he gazed into the rippling water. The face was mangled and covered in blood, his teeth bared and his mouth curved into an evil expression. The orange cat realized this was not a reflection, as this cat's face was dark brown, not orange. The cat seemed to glare at him from worlds away, evil yellow eyes piercing the orange cat's mind. "Who is this cat?" he whispered, "When will he become… this?"

"The cat's name is Stormpaw." A gentle mew sounded behind him, though behind the softness was a tone of bitter cold. "He is a loyal apprentice to DawnClan." She looked at the orange cat, "At least for now, Flamepelt."

Flamepelt turned his head, "Leafshine! You're here? I thought you were…"

"That is a story for another time." Her voice sounded faraway and serious, "This cat, Stormpaw- for now- needs to be watched."

"Why?" Flamepelt looked back at the silver pool, where now only his own reflection stared back, distorted by the movement of the water.

"His destiny was set by the stars, he should be loyal, but this cat shows signs of being prey to ambition, you must remember, don't you?"

Flamepelt spoke so softly he could barely be heard. "Storms will cut silver, block stars, and bring death to all. Storms are driven by power, and power is earned through want, through ambition, through fear."

Leafshine nodded. "A storm will strike fear, strike pain, strike death." She looked at the ground and took a breath before looking up into the nonexistent sky. "Storm! The moon is dangerous! Don't follow it!" she yowled into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

"Is she dead? She's been lying like that for ages," a voice mewed.

"Please, you can see her breathing," Another, deeper, voice retorted. "See, she's waking up."

A silvery white she-cat blinked open her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"You're on DawnClan territory," a large black and brown tom growled. "Are you a rouge? I think you should probably leave before-" he was cut off by a purr of amusement from a golden-brown cat.

"Stormtalon, relax. She's a kit." The she-cat mewed. "Let's just take her to Featherstar."

The tom -Stormatalon- let out a puff of air before saying flatly, "Fine. But you carry her."

The golden-brown cat turned back to the silver kit. "Don't mind him, the day Stormtalon acts nice is the day hedgehogs fly. I'm Honeydrop, by the way." She picked up the kit and followed Stormtalon through the bushes.

* * *

The silver kit stood up on a hard sandy floor when Honeydrop set her down. The only other cat in the den was a fluffy grey cat. Honeydrop quickly explained to the cat how she found the kit. "So can she stay, Featherstar?"

The grey cat, Featherstar - as the silver kit understood- looked at the kit and spoke softly, as if she were telling a secret. "Yes, yes, very well. Take her to the nursery. She said, staring blankly at the drape of vines covering the entrance. "What's her name?" She asked.

"She can't remember anything."

Featherstar heaved herself to her paws and stuck her head through the vines, looking up at the sky, then back at the kit. "She shall be known as Moonkit, for the night of no moon she was found."

* * *

Moonkit padded alongside Honeydrop to a small dip in the ground, which she discovered then led into a large den with a light brown, speckled cat in it. The cat raised her head and blinked her amber-orange eyes. "Here's the nursery Moonkit, Sunleaf will take care of you now."

Moonkit looked up at Honeydrop, her grassy green eyes swimming with a mixture of sadness and fear. "Y- You're leaving me?"

"Just for the night, I'll see you tomorrow." Honeydrop soothed before turning and padding away.

"She's going to sleep in the warrior's den, which is no place for kits." A voice from behind Moonkit spoke. "Come into the nursery and meet the others." Moonkit walked in as Sunleaf prodded two bundles of writhing fur away from each other. "Mintkit, Birchkit, this is not time for wrestling. You have a new friend."

A brown tabby bounded over to Moonkit, "HI! I'm Birchkit, what's your name? How old are you? Do you want to be a warrior or a medicine cat? I want to be a warrior so I can fight! Where's your mother? Why haven't I seen you before?" Moonkit just looked at him, stunned.

A kit that looked like a shrunken version of Sunleaf calmly padded over to Moonkit. "Don't mind him," she said, "He has more energy than ten rabbits. I'm Mintkit, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Moonkit said before yawning.

"Kits, let's sleep, you can all play in the morning." Sunleaf said, laying down in the large, leafy nest.


End file.
